


Coming to a Compromise

by Cyburst



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Complete, Creampie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyburst/pseuds/Cyburst
Summary: After Cadance's husband punches his sister's boyfriend, it's up to Cadance to prevent him from having charges pressed against him. How does she do that? She has an idea.
Relationships: Flash Sentry/Dean Cadance
Kudos: 6





	Coming to a Compromise

Cadance once again sighed in frustration, as she continued to drive down the road towards her destination.

Where was she going, you might ask? To her sister in law's boyfriend's house. Why she was going there was simple, because her idiot of a husband had fucked up and punched the poor kid.

Let's back up a bit and explain.

Cadance had known about her sister-in-law, Twilight's, secret boyfriend for a while. The reason the relationship was a secret was so if she and said boyfriend broke up, her brother would not try and kill the boy as he had done with her last boyfriend Timber.

Cadance had stumbled upon the relationship, walking into Twilight's room to find the two kissings, but promised to keep it a secret. So she had been the one to drop Twilight off whenever she and her boyfriend Flash went out on a date, which Shining thought were just study sessions with her friends. In return, Cadance got the scoop on all the juicy details about how the date played out.

Cadance was in desperate need of this since her own love life had become incredibly mellow after the birth of her daughter. It was like Shining was scared simply kissing her would once again cause her to get pregnant, meaning she had had to go without any action in months.

Back to her current predicament, she had just gotten home from work with the baby when Shining called her. He explained he had gotten off work early and was planning to take her out to dinner, which she prayed meant the drought was over, after dropping on his parents to deliver something he had borrowed from his dad.

Hearing this sent all other thoughts out of her mind, as she realized his parents were currently not home...but Twilight was. She had texted earlier, saying she and Flash were heading to her house to do some studying. Of course, Cadance knew what other activities they were planning after they were done.

As soon as Shining hung up, she tried calling her sister in law but nobody picked up. After several minutes of trying and failing to get a hold of Twilight, Cadance grabbed her daughter and drove over to her parent in-laws house. The whole trip she prayed she would get there first, but that hope was dashed when she turned into the street and saw Shining's car in front of it.

Rushing into the house, she was greeted to the sight of her husband and his sister yelling at one another. It turns out Shining had walked in on the two while they were making out, while Flash's hand had been up Twilight's skirt. This had lead to Shining punching the boy in the face before throwing him out the house, Twilight yelling at her brother the whole time.

The two had gotten into a shouting match because of this, Twilight berating him for treating her like a kid while Shining berated her for acting like a slut. Cadance finally brought the argument to an end when she had Twilight take Flurry upstairs, the baby having been crying since they entered the room and heard the yelling.

Once the two were gone, Cadance rounded on her husband and also berated him for acting like an idiot. Shining had obviously expected her to be on his side, only to be horrified to find out she had none about the relationship for a while.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He had asked her. "I need to know these things."

"No you don't," Cadance replied. "You might be her brother, but that doesn't give you the right to know every little detail about her. Besides, it's no wonder she didn't tell you. Remember what happened when she and that other boy broke up?"

"I was just protecting her," Shining replied.

"And makes it okay for you to go hitting whoever you like? You were lucky that boy didn't phone the police, your bosses! What's to stop this boy from doing the same thing?"

"The kid's a punk!"

"No! He's nice. I've talked to him, he's a good kid. You know you and he have a lot in common. That's probably what drew Twilight to him. He wants to be a cop, like you. Just because he wears a leather jacket and is in a band, you think that means he's no good."

"He was molesting my sister!"

"Do you really think Twilight would have let him do that if she didn't want him to. I know for a fact that that was as far as they've gone and as far as they will probably go for a while, though you've likely set them back a few weeks. Now, you are going to apologize to him and leave the two of them alone from now on."

Shining looked horrified by this order. "I'm not doing anything like that."

Cadance let out a long moan at this, nearly pulling her hair out as she did. "Fine then go home, me and Flurry will be home later."

"What are you gonna do?" Shining asked.

"Talk to Twilight and make sure she's alright."

"What about our night out?" Cadance gave him an 'are you serious' look, which made him forget about the night out and head out to his car.

Once he was gone, Cadance had headed up to Twilight's room to check on her. The teen was obviously putting on a brave face for Flurry, but Cadance could tell she was seconds from crying. Twilight explained that Flash was not picking up, causing her to think he was mad at her.

Cadance felt bad for her sister in law, know how much she liked this boy. She also knew she had to make things right, fearing Shining might lose his job for this. With Twilight agreeing to watch Flurry, Cadance headed out.

And thus, here she was. Pulling up in front of a house she had only been too once when picking Twilight up from a date.

She stepped out of her car and walked up to the two-story suburban home. She figured Flash's parents were probably both still at work, having learned his dad was an archaeologist and mom was a history professor. She stepped up to the door and rang the bell.

As she waited for it to open, she noticed her reflection in the glass.

Despite giving birth six months ago, Cadance looked amazing. She had managed to lose the pregnancy weight quite easily, regained her formerly slim figure quickly. The only difference between now and before pregnancy was that her breasts had gone up a few cup sizes and were now large Ds on the verge of Es. She was still wearing her work clothes, a light pink blazer over a white button-up shirt that was tucked into a light pink shirt. She was also wearing pink tights with pink high heeled shoes. Around her neck was her signature gold necklace, a gift from Shining, that she always wore.

The fact was obvious. Despite being a new mom, she looked good.

Her thoughts on her appearance were interrupted when her makeshift mirror opened, revealing the one she had come to see. As soon as she saw him, Cadance gasped.

Flash's right eye was already beginning to show signs of the bruising, no doubt leading to a full-on black eye that would not go away easily. Flash looked just as surprised to see her, as she was to see what her husband had done.

"What are you doing here?" Flash asked, his voice having none of the malice she was expecting him to have.

"I came to make sure you were alright," Cadance said. "I heard about what happened."

"You mean your husband's little temper tantrum?" Flash asked, getting a smirk from the woman that was about seven years his senior.

"Yes," Cadance replied, "can I come in?" Flash stepped aside and allowed her entrance, leading her into his family sitting room. It looked very comfortable, though she could obviously tell it was decorated by an older couple. Flash's parents had had him late in life, as they were roughly the same age as Twilight and Shining's parents.

"So," Flash said as he sat down in an armchair and she sat across on a couch, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well first I'm sorry for what my husband did to you," Cadance said.

"I can't really blame him," Flash said. "If I had a little sister and saw her doing what we were doing, I'd...okay, I probably wouldn't have done that but."

"Exactly," Cadance replied. "It was extremely out of line and I'm sorry for it. I also hope this doesn't change anything between you and Twilight. She's scared you're mad at what happened and will want to break up with her."

"I really don't," Flash said quickly. "I just figured she was calling to break up with me. I thought her brother might have ordered her too."

Cadance laughed at this. "Don't worry, that won't happen. If she does break up with you, it'll be because she wants too. You should have heard the shouting match she and Shining had."

Flash breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I'll call her later. Now I just have to worry about my parents."

This got Cadance nervous. "What do you mean?"

Flash showed his own nervousness. "Well, when they see me they're gonna ask about the black eye. And when I tell them what happened...well...they'll likely want to press charges."

Cadance gasped at this, know what might happen if they did. "Please," she stood up and looked down at him, "you can't let that happen. Shining can't afford the trouble a scandal like this would give him. Please."

Flash scratched the back of his head, as he too stood up. "Well, what am I suppose to do? Black eyes don't just come out of nowhere."

Cadance's brain was running a mile a minute, trying to come up with a plan. "Can't you tell them you walked into a door or got hit in the head by a soccer ball or something?"

Flash did not look okay with this idea. "I've never....lied, to my parents before."

Cadance let out a moan of frustration. This kid was too nice for his own good. "Please, is there anything I can do to convince you? I'll do anything" It was at that moment that she saw his eyes suddenly wander away from hers, looking down for a moment before returning to meet hers. A blush suddenly appeared on his checks, making the woman realize what he must be thinking.

Being on half time from work, and Flurry becoming a relatively calm child over the last few months, Cadance found herself with a lot of free time at home. With nothing better to do, she found herself surfing the net.

Probably due to her lack of action, Cadance eventually found herself on an erotic website. It was filled with stories that others have written, some even claiming the events to have actually happened. Cadance enjoyed reading them, as a way to take the edge of giving her something to imagine while working out her frustration.

One of her favorite types of story were ones where women found themselves in situations where they needed to convince a man to do or not do something. Each story would end with the woman letting the male do whatever he pleased with her, being reluctant at first but eventually giving in. She often thought about what it would be like to be in such a situation, always imagining herself in the women's place whenever she played with herself.

But now she realized she was in that very situation, needing to convince a member of the male sex not to ruin her family's life.

Before she realized what was happening, Cadance's panties suddenly found themselves getting wet. The mere thought of it was exciting. No, she could not do something like that...could she?

Cadance looked over Flash's body. He wasn't wearing his jacket, allowing her to see how muscular his arms were. She could also see through his shirt, spotting a six-pack similar to what her husband had. When he was Flash's age, Shining had never been this defined. The thought of what he would look like in a few years made the wetness start to increase.

She looked down at Flash's pants, noticing a particular bulge in them. Obviously the boy was thinking about this idea, making him hard. Her thoughts drifted back to her family, who she was, of course, doing this for. If they found out, a black eye would be the least of Flash's worries when Shining got him.

But that thought disappeared when another entered her head. Shining had gotten into this mess, what right did he have to complain about how she got him out of it. Plus, it was his fault she even got into those stories and got this idea to begin with.

The logic destroyed the last of her doubt, making her smile. "You know," she slowly stepped over to him. "When I say anything," she placed one hand on his shoulder and another onto his crotch. "I mean anything."

Flash suddenly went stiff, the implications of what she was saying not lost on him. "Cadance...this...I-" Before he could say anything else, Cadance's hand came up from his crotch and placed a finger on his lips.

She shushed him before making him turn towards the couch she had previously sat one.

With a gentle yet firm push, he suddenly found himself sitting in the center of the couch. All he could do was watch as Cadance's hands went to her blazer, undoing the single button that kept it closed. The blazer was slowly pushed down both shoulders before Cadance let go, allowing gravity to take hold.

Seeing the first piece of clothing hit the floor, Flash seemed to snap out of his trance. "But Twilight?"

Cadance smirked as she slowly bent down, placing both hands on his knees before bringing her face close to his. "I'm doing this for her. If Shining gets charged, that'll put a wedge in your relationship. I'm not sure if you guys are at the stage that could survive this...yet. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"But your husband. If he-" Flash did not get to finish, as at that moment Cadance closed the gap between their lips. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds, but to the two of them it felt like hours.

When Cadance pulled away, she saw Flash's bewildered face and giggled. "I don't think he has much of a leg to stand on, giving what he did."

"But this is more than getting even?" Flash told her. "It's going too far."

Not wanting to make Flash feel bad, Cadance quickly got an idea and stood back up. "Alright. You tell me when you think you and Shining are square, then we'll stop." She reached for her shirt and undid the top button, watching his face for a reaction. Seeing him not looking at her, instead of being focused on what she was doing, she went to the next button. Then the next, and the next, until finally the last button was undone and she opened her shirt to reveal the lacy pink bra that was underneath.

"Is this enough to make you two even?" Cadance asked, getting no answer from the teen as he stared at her rack. She laughed as she dropped her shirt and stepped over to him before saddling his crotch. "Would you like to see them?" Flash slowly nodded, not daring to take his eyes off of her exposed body. "Then why don't you free them?"

Flash's hands slowly lifted up off the couch, then moved over to her hips before feeling their way up her body.

Cadance moaned, relishing in the contact she had not felt in months. She felt the tug of her bra clasp, the fingers fumbling to undo it for a few seconds until it finally gave out.

She grabbed the shoulder straps of her bra and lifted her arms above her head, allowing Flash to see her puppies in all their glory. To see she was proud of them was an understatement, the simple fact that they defied all laws of physics to not sag being a miracle.

As Cadance threw her bra to the ground beside her other clothes, she watched as Flash continued to stare at her rack. The way he was looking made her think of one thing, "is this the first time you're seeing a topless woman?" Flash nodded his head, making her smile. "Are you a virgin?" Again he nodded. For most women, that thought alone would make them stop. But not her, as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "You can touch them if you want, as long as you think it'll make you even?"

Flash's hands slowly moved up from her hip, where they had automatically gone after removing her bra, carefully cupping to two large mounds of flesh and squeezing them. He pulled back when he heard Cadance give off a moan, fearing he had hurt her. But when he looked up, he saw her face was not scrunched up in pain but in pleasure. Confidence restored, he once again started kneading her breasts.

Cadance could not help but moan, Flash's skill at this surprisingly high for a beginner. As far as she knew, he had not done this with Twilight. So either he had gotten this far with another girl, or he was just a natural. Being generous, and remembering he was a virgin, she decided on the latter possibility.

Her enjoyment was suddenly increased when Flash did something unexpected. He squeezed her left tit and then placed his mouth on her nipple. She could not help but moan at this, the pressure of his teeth gently biting her putting her over the edge as she placed her hands on the back of his head.

Flash was not sure what had possessed him to do this act. The idea just popped into his head and his body suddenly acted with command. But he loved it. He bit and sucked at the nipple, half expecting to be treated to a milky snack as he did. But it seemed her breasts were only for show...and play.

"So," he heard Cadance purred as she combed her fingers through his hair, "would you say your even now."

Once again, Flash acted without even thinking and released her breast. "Fuck getting even," he said as his hand reached out and grasped the back of her neck. "This is too good to stop now." With that, he pulled her head down and smashed his lips into hers.

Cadance was surprised by this, but quickly recovered and started to reciprocate the kiss. When she felt his hand release her head, she pulled back from him as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt. She quickly pulled it up and off of him, allowing her to gaze at his extremely toned chest and stomach.

They once again started kissing, the two opened their mouths and allowing the others tongue access. Flash placed on hands-on Cadance's hips, while she caressed his six-pack. Flash then slowly spun them around until they were laid lengthways across the couch, with him on top moving one hand onto her breasts and the other moved down to squeeze her ass.

She moaned once again, as one of her hands moved down to his pants. Loosening his belt, she was able to slip it inside. There she found and grasped the object of her desires, only to notice something that made her pull her head back.

Flash looked at her in confusion, wondering what he had done to make her stop. She then asked, "are you still soft?"

Flash's confusion increased, "yes. Is that a problem?"

"Problem?" Cadance asked. "I thought you've been hard this whole time. The bulge you had before sure looked like it." She tightened her grip around the instrument and rubbed it a little, causing Flash to moan as his cock began to harden. Cadance felt the size and width double, making it so that only the tips of her fingers were touching as she clutched it.

How big was this kid?

She pushed him off of her, Flash frowning at the loss of contact, before getting up and standing in front of him as he sat in the center of the couch. She knelt down and completely undid his belt, allowing her to pull his pants and boxers down.

As soon as it was freed from its confines, Flash dick shot up for all the world to see. Cadance's eyes went wide at the sight. It was not even half erect, but it was already six inches long and as thick as her wrist. Cadance grabbed the appendage and started jacking him off, Flash unleashing a plethora of moans as his cock grew harder and harder.

Eventually, Flash's nine and a half in cock stood completely upright and Cadance was shocked. "How are you a virgin, with a weapon like this in your arsenal?"

"Well it's not like I advertise it," Flash replied. "Plus with all the hot girls at my school, I had to learn a lot of self-control or walk around with this making a tent in my pants."

Cadance once again giggled before looking down at the monster in her hands. She then leaned forward and gave the tip a quick kiss, getting a moan from Flash, then started licking it like it was the last popsicle in the freezer.

Flash was in heaven at this as the goddess of beauty kneeling before him, feasted on him with greedy vigor. It took all of his willpower not to blow his load all over her, not daring to let this end so soon. Cadance then pulled her head back before opening her mouth, taking a deep breath before consuming his dick completely.

Cadance heard Flash let out an extremely loud moan, as she tried to fit his raging cock down her throat. On the first attempt, she managed to get roughly four inches of it into her. Blowjobs and deep throating were nothing new to Cadance, having done much of it in high school and college before dating Shining and occasionally doing it with him on rare occasions.

But all of her experience paled in comparison, to the mighty beast she was currently tackling. After managing another two inches into her mouth, Cadance's hands cupped one of the breasts while the other reached under her skirt and into her panties.

This exchange lasted about ten minutes, Cadance managing another inch and a half as she fingered herself to near orgasm. Her hand then left her breast and started fondling the walnut-sized balls resting on the couch, fiddling with them and increasing the pleasure Flash was feeling.

"Oh...fuck...Cadance, I...I'm gonna!" Before Cadance could react, Flash's hands came up and grasped her head. Then without thinking, the teen pulled her forwards and shoved almost all of his dick into her mouth.

Cadance's eyes shot open at the sudden intrusion, as she heard Flash let out a single long moan. That moan signaled the boys release, as he shot his load into the beautiful woman he currently held captive.

As Cadance felt the hot liquid shot down her throat, her eyes watered as she found herself being deprived of air. Not wanting to choke, she started swallowing all that she could. But no matter how much she swallowed, she could not keep up with the boy's release and her cheeks were soon bulging as the excess filler her mouth.

Flash's orgasm lasted almost a full minute, finally ending with one final spurt of cum before his grip on the woman released. He sat back in exhaustion, half his dick sliding out of Cadance's mouth.

The older woman continued to swallow all the cum that remained in her mouth, having never failed a blowjob in her life and refusing to let a virgin of all things kill her record. Eventually, she gulped down the last of it before slowly pulling her lips up and off Flash's cock.

She took a deep breath of air, coughing as her lungs burned from lack of oxygen. She felt dizzy and completely out of tune with the world, as she savored the taste of Flash's cum. Most cum she tasted was salty, but his was surprisingly sweet.

Still, out of sorts, she did not notice Flash moving until he pulled her up onto the couch to take his place.

Flash looked down at the woman who had given him his first blowjob, a memory he would never forget, as he pulled his feet out of the bundle that were his pants and underwear. Standing completely naked now, he looked down at the half-naked woman and knew what he wanted to do now.

Kneeling down, he reached for the zipper on her skirt and undid it. Cadance gave no protest as he slid the garment down and off her legs, followed by her panties. Soon she was only wearing her necklace, tights, and heels, giving her a sexy look that was quickly making Flash hard again.

He looked down at his prize, Cadance pussy. With her cunt mostly bold except for a small heart shape in the center, he licked his lips before leaning forwards and kissing it. This time it was Cadance's turn to moan, as Flash slowly stock his tongue between his lips.

"Oh my god!" Cadance cried as he devoured her, wildly licking and suck her into bliss. As she continued to cry out in pleasure, Flash noticed her clit begin to become erect and moved his attention to that. He took it between his mouth and slowly bit it, licking it between his teeth and causing Cadance's outcries to double in volume. "FUCK!"

Not forgetting her cunt, Flash reached up and began rubbing it with his fingers before probing one into it. This was followed by a second, causing Flash to notice how tight her pussy was. "Geez you're tight," he said after pulling away from her cunt. "Either you're husband had a pencil between his legs, or he's been ignoring you."

"Option B," Cadance replied through her pants. "We had to stop in my sixth month of pregnancy, for safety reasons. He hasn't come anywhere near me since then."

Flash did the math, knowing her daughter was six months old. "Nine months. He hasn't touched you for nine months. What an idiot."

Cadance looked down at him and smiled. "Better do it for him then, shouldn't you?"

Flash smiled before once again attacking her pussy, Cadance wrapping her legs around his head to prevent him from getting away again. Her head rocked from side to side as she squealed, Flash's efforts making up for months of neglect and solo play. Flash meanwhile was loving this experience, the taste of Cadance's juices as he licked them up causing him to finally become rock hard.

They stayed like this for ten minutes, until Cadance finally began to reach her peak. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH...MY...GOD!" With that last outcry, her dam burst and her voice dissolved into mindless moaning as she came. Flash felt the legs around him tighten up, even more, forcing him into her wetness as his entire face was drenched in her juices.

After several minutes, Cadance finally came down from out of space and released her vice-like grip on the teen's head. Flash was finally able to pull back and gasp for air, sitting back before laying on the ground to regain his breath.

After several moments, he detected movement and looked up to see Cadance shakily stand up. Before he can say anything, she stepped up so her feet were on either side of him. His cock, still raging hard, was pointing right up at her pussy.

"You ready to hand in your V card?" She asked before squatting down, her heels making her the exact height for her cunt to rest of the tip of his cock. When she saw him node, she reached down and gripped his dick before rubbing it along her pussy. "Okay, but stay still. I've never had anything as big as you, so you'll need to let me get use to it." When Flash nodded again, she lined his dick up with her entrance before slowly descending.

The two simultaneously moaned, Flash for the tightness he was feeling and Cadance for how her previously neglected pussy was being stretched. "Jesus!" Flash cried.

"Fuck this is gonna be fun," Cadance said as she got three inches inside of her. She lifted herself up a bit before dropping again, adding an extra inch inside her.

Flash's brain was a completely blank, as he felt Cadance's velvet-like cunt squeeze around him. It was taking every ounce of self-control not to blow his load again, or grab Cadance's hips to pull her down more. Instead, he just laid there as she did all the work.

After an agonizingly long time, Cadance's pussy finally stretched enough to get almost all of Flash's girth into her. Cadance was taking deep breaths as she placed her hands on Flash's chest, while he went up to grip her hips. The two locked eyes as she lifted herself up one more time before nodding, Flash pulling her down and shoving the last few inches of himself into her.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" They both groaned out as they settled together. Then, once both their heads cleared for a moment, the laughed at using the same word.

"Fuck, you're tight," Flash told her.

"Fuck, you're big!" she replied, then leaned down to start kissing him again. They stayed like this for several moments, allowing Cadance time to properly adjust. Finally, she pulled back and smiled at him. "Enough foreplay, let get down to the fun stuff." With that she lifted herself up again and pulled back down, purring as she did so. Her strokes were slow at first, lifting herself all the way up before slowly pushing back down, causing her to moan and whimper softly every time Flash's cock invaded her cunt.

She then started to speed up, each stroke getting faster and faster until they eventually reached a pace that both of them enjoyed. Flash started thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock up to meet Cadance as she pushed her cunt down. The two began to moan and cry out in pleasure as they did. Flash's vision was drawn to Cadance's chest, her breast bouncing all over as she fucked him.

"OOH!" She cried when he grabbed her tits and squeezed them, then pulled them down so he could bite and suck them. They fucking did not slow down, as she moaned into his ear. "Oh...that's it. Do with me what you want. I'm yours...yours and your big fat cock!" She might have sounded like a slut, but she did not care. This boy, formally a virgin, was giving her the best sex she had ever had. If she was with Shining right now, he would have already blown his load and be done. But Flash didn't appear close to that yet, making her smile.

Speaking of cumming, Cadance was beginning to feel the pressure within her build. She quickly announced this to her young lover, who smiled before releasing his hold on her breasts. He placed on hand on her hip and the other around the small of her back, pulling her down so he was completely enveloped.

"WOO!" Cadance cried when Flash spun the two of them around so that she was now on her back with him atop her.

She looked up at him, as he grinned a devilish grin at her before leaning over and whispering into her ear. "Time to nail you to the fucking floor." He could not have been a virgin, not with how seductively he said that. He started pounding away at her, as she wrapped her legs around him and locked her feet on his ass.

Leaning down to kiss her once again, Flash hands explored every part of her body as he fucked her. He was keeping his promise, nailing her into the floor as hard as he could. Cadance did the same, her hands rubbing his shoulders and back as they fucked.

Soon enough, Cadance could not handle anymore and soon her entire body began to quiver as she screamed into his mouth. Her legs tightened and her nails dug into his shoulders and back, the pain driving Flash mad. Her orgasm lasted almost five minutes until finally she came down and loosened her grip.

Cadance's arms and legs fell to the ground as her mouth pulled away from his. She laid on the ground panting heavily, as Flash stopped his hardcore pounding.

Flash himself knew he would soon be at his limit and had on more things he wanted to do, so he pulled himself out of her and stood up. "What are you doing?" Cadance asked, only to feel him grab her arm and pull her up onto her jelly-like legs. She didn't stand for long though, as Flash quickly moved her over to the arm of the couch.

Realizing what he wanted, Cadance instinctively spread her legs far apart to make it easier for him to slide inside of her. "My favorite," she said.

Flash smirked as he stepped up to her and kneaded her ass cheeks, only to then give it a firm but not painful smack.

Cadance giggled at this and wiggle her ass back and forth to entice him further. It worked because seconds after that she felt the cock that made her scream like a bitch in heat thrust into her wet cunt. The new position allowed his dick to reach all the way to her cervix and passed it.

"FUUUUUUCK!" She screamed at this. "YOU'RE IN MY WOMB!"

Flash simply smirked as he mercilessly started pounding into her, causing Cadance to scream out in both pain and pleasure. Fearing her cries might be heard, Flash slapped his right hand over her mouth and pulled her back up again his chest. With her screams muffled, Flash continued to pound into her as his other hand snaked up to fondle her breast.

This lasted for several minutes until Cadance was use to the onslaught, allowing Flash to uncover her mouth and place his hand behind her head. He turned her towards him and began to kiss her hard. Cadance copied him, grabbing the back of his head with her left hand and holding his hair while her others hand caressed her tit.

They fucked like this for a while until, finally, Flash felt his orgasm beginning to build and pulled his head back. "I'm gonna cum."

"Please wait," Cadance told him through jagged breath. "I'm almost...I'm almost there." Flash held on as long as he could until Cadance finally released a familiar moan as her pussy tightened around him and unloaded a load of her sex juice onto his dick. This was to much for Flash and with one final thrust, he shot a gallon of cum right up into Cadance's womb.

The two cried out as they shared their orgasm, which felt like it lasted an eternity.

When they finally came down from their sexual high, Flash pulled the two of them back as he sat in the armchair he had previously vacated while Cadance sat in his lap. His dick was still inside her, softening and returning to its usual four and a half-inch size.

The two panted heavily as they recovered from their very enjoyable activity.

"Fuck," Flash finally broke the silence, "that was fucking awesome."

Cadance laughed at this, happy her young lover was pleased with his first time. It wasn't until now, that she remembered the whole reason for doing what she had just done. "You...you won't tell your parents about your black eye?"

"You mean the black eye I got, when I was distracted while tossing a football around?"

Cadance laughed once again, as she swirled her head around and kissed him again. Flash once again started fondling her breasts, hoping that it might get his dick up for another round. But alas, the newly deflowered teen was not ready for three consecutive hard-ons.

A chime of a clock on the wall drew their attention, making them see the time. "I need to be going soon," Cadance told him.

Flash sighed, "I know."

With that, Cadance pulled herself off his lap and off his cock. As soon as it was emptied, Cadance's cunt began oozing out the mixture of cum and sex juices that had been trapped within her. She smirked seeing this but knew she had to clean herself up.

After Flash explained where the bathroom was, she rushed into it and prepared to clean herself up. She looked in the mirror and saw her hair and makeup was a mess. She tried to get her hair back the way it was, Shining would never notice the difference and sighed in relief as she remembered she kept a spare makeup kit in her car.

She then turned to her pussy, which was still leaking cum. The thought of the consequences from her actions flew through her head, making her panic for a moment. She was not taking any birth control, being allergic to the pill, so it had always been up to the male to keep her from getting pregnant. A broken rubber had lead to Flurry, not that she was complaining, and now it seems an act of adultery would give her a half-sibling.

Finally deciding to cross that bridge when she came to it, Cadance cleaned up as best she could before leaving the bathroom.

When she returned, she found Flash right where she left him. She decided to give him one final piece of entertainment, bending over right in front of him as she picked up her clothes and showing him her ass. She then noticed a particular piece of her clothing missing, causing her to turn and smirk at Flash over her shoulder before continuing to get dressed.

Once she was dressed, Flash quickly got back into his clothes and showed Cadance to the door. Before she opened it, she turned towards him and gave him one last kiss.

"Don't let Twily see those panties," she told him before stepping outside and heading to her car.

She kicked it into life and began to drive back down the road, knowing she was never gonna forget what had happened on this day. She also knew one thing, this was not gonna be the last time something like this happened.


End file.
